Operation Jade
by nzcsigsrfan
Summary: What happens when Jethro runs into his past and Vance needs to take over.


NCIS is not mine, no copywrite infringement intended

Chapter 1

"Gear Up" "Hostage situation at a Naval Base Junior High"

A few minutes later both Tony and McGee were feeling green, Ziva had won the bet and was driving – Gibbs as usual sat unfazed as breaks squealed and horns were honked as they weaved their way towards the school.

On arriving they assessed the situation, one class around 30 pupils aged around 13, there teacher and an armed violent marine. It was going to be a long day....

Gibbs spied Vance and moved towards him past the panicked parents as he moved a voice rung out "Jethro...Is that really you" turning he noticed a Marine uniform, a Major moving towards him, and he remembered her operation Jade — undercover op in the Philipines 1995...

Vance witnessed the scene with interest she was about his age, African American as well, fit tall and beautiful, how and why did she know Jethro — she definitely knew him the shock in seeing him was in her voice, he watched as Jethro and her embraced mmm... former lovers he'd bet.

"It's really you... Franks told me you'd died" she said as she glanced into his blue eyes.

"Nope — took a long time to come right though...anyway I need to sort this" he said as he pointed over his shoulder. She sobbed "Yes you do our sons in their" His eyes shot up catching her beautiful but sad brown eyes as she nodded yes "our son" he whispered "yes — I found out I was pregnant a week after Franks told me you'd died". She hugged him as his face showed the shock he was feeling.

Vance was getting mad now, what was Jethro doing, they had a situation, it was not time to be catching up with old flames he marched across to the pair "Gibbs". Jethro spun to face Leon and as he did Leon realised something she had said had shaken him up. Gibbs looked at Leon he was a mess he needed to think process what he had just heard. The Major releasing him turned to Leon pushed out her hand and said "Major Cherie Jackson" pointing at her and Gibbs she went on "our son Jethro Leroy Gibbs is in their". Placing a hand on Gibbs shoulder Leon said "Sit this one out" with that he turned and walked off to find Tony the whole while thinking well, well, well Jethro has a son.

Cherie led Gibbs to the back of the room where they sat down, she pulled a photo out of her pocket and quietly said "our son" giving him the photo and then pulling him into a hug. Apart from the boys colouring Jethro could see himself and Kelly in him — his son — all these years and he didn't know and now in a cruel twist of fate he had to sit and wait and hope that he would see him in the flesh.

Chapter 2

Vance had just informed Tony, Ziva and McGee that Gibbs would be sitting this one out as he was related to one of the kids. Tony being Tony started to speculate on how he was related "Gibbs has no brothers or sisters so how is he related...love child...maybe...narr...Boss would never keep that quiet..."

"Dinozzo are you ready or what"

"Yes Bossman I mean Director" Tony said as he quickly fell into step beside Ziva. As they went back through the hall where the parents were they noticed Gibbs starring at a photo being comforted by a Major, a good looking major – Ziva nudged Tony who nudged McGee, something was really well as Abby would say hinky.

Chapter 3

Jethro looked at Cherie his eyes asking her to tell him "I saw you get shot, I knew it was bad, I shot him and we got you to hospital, they were having trouble stabilising you. We sat and waited after several hours I was allowed to see you, it was not good and then I was ordered back to base and shipped back to the states you were to follow once you were stable enough to travel". Jethro nodded and gave her hand a squeeze "about a day or so after I got back Franks rung and said you'd died while they were transporting you stateside, for days I cried and cried, I was put on leave and about a week after that I found out I was pregnant, I decided to live my life and enjoy this child, but I wanted to start anew so I transferred to Germany where we were for the last 13 years, we have only just come back stateside".

Jethro nodded and quietly said "I was in a coma for a month, and took another 6 months of rehab, it was too close, Franks well he told me you had gone, moved on". Pointing to the photo he said "Tell me about him... why did you give him my name..."

Cherie paused and took a deep breath "I was still pining for you when he was born, and well I wanted everyone to remember the man I love so I decided to name him – Jethro Leroy Gibbs although he wants to be known as Jet – knowing how you hated Leroy I call him Jet" she let out a small laugh "You are named on his birth certificate, funny I couldn't quite bring myself to put you as deceased so I entered your occupation as Marine" "He is so like you his mannerisms and behaviour, he might have my colouring but the rest of him is you...the football, the woodwork and the decision to be very brief with words, he's you". As she paused they were interrupted by the sound of gunshots ringing out and Jethro, Cherie and the other parents turned their focus to the door several muttering silent pleas and prayers for everything and everyone to be ok.

Gripping one another tightly Jethro said "I can't sit here and do nothing, it's not just my son out there" he jumped up and went in search of Vance. Out of the hall he spied Vance "Director" Vance turned "ah, Gibbs, your timings perfect again, all over, all safe, can you lead the students to the hall" he turned and called "Jethro Gibbs" a young man stood and turned "Get your class mates and follow Special Agent Gibbs, he'll take you all back to your parents". Both the Gibbs locked eyes and then with a nod brought the group together and led them into the hall.

Chapter 4

As they reached the hall both Gibbs stepped to the side and let the others rush in, screams of delight and relief were heard everywhere and Cherie nervously watched waiting for her son, when he did not come she worked her way towards the door where she found both Jethro's in a hug.

Jet spied her and yelled "Mom, mom its Dad he's not dead, he found me" smiling she made her way to them and Jethro pulled her into a family hug. This was how his team and Vance found him – Tony wide eyed as ever was the first to speak "Boss, Boss, are you ok... well I mean Boss I've never seen you..." Gibbs turned with one arm wrapped around Cherie and the other around Jet and said "Dinozzo, Ziva, McGee meet my family, my son Jethro and his mom Cherie" Tony and McGee's mouths dropped open, Ziva took it in her stride marching forward shaking Cherie's hand and then turning to Jet "Now I know where you get your braveness from".

Jethro raised an eyebrow at Ziva, with a look of what the hell happened, as Cherie whispered in his ear "he's your son, what would you have done". Jethro nodded and they followed his team out of the school.

Chapter 5

A few days later Vance sat at his desk the Operation Jade folder in front of him, Gibbs was badly injured late in 1995 and in hospital and rehab in 96, Jackson was stationed in Germany in 96, his curiosity was peeked and when he asked Gibbs all he got was "we met during operation Jade".

At the same time Tony, McGee and Abby were in her lab discussing the same thing – so where did they meet and what happened that she thought he was dead and he didn't follow her. Ziva smiled a knowing smile, prior to coming to the liaison position she had read all of their backgrounds and she knew Gibbs was wounded in late 95 in the Philippines while on an undercover op and she guessed that Jackson was also on this op. They decided to confront Gibbs and returned to the bull pen at the same time that Vance arrived. Vance paused in front of Gibbs desk the sealed operation folder still in his hand and said "Care to tell us".

Gibbs looked up and saw all eyes on him "Not here, tonight my place and bring Ducky". With this he turned back to his computer thinking back, what had happened why had Franks told her he was dead? With determination he picked up the phone "Franks, need to talk to you about operation Jade...yeah the Philippines... yeah Cherie..." he nodded as Franks told him that he knew that Gibbs needed to focus on getting better not chase some piece of skirt, Gibbs eyes flashed with anger "She was pregnant with my child Mike" Franks replied "Probie, I didn't know" Gibbs said "Well now you do" and hung up satisfied that Franks didn't do it on purpose. With that he leapt up grabbing his jacket realising that he needed to tell his father and did not want to have that conversation in the bullpen.

Chapter 6

They all sat around Gibbs lounge, Cherie sat beside Gibbs and started "We were undercover posing as a married couple".

Tonys eyebrow shot up as he thought Gibbs broke rule 12.

Gibbs noting said "Dinozzo rule 12 didn't exist then", he took over from Cherie "someone was murdering the husbands of the inter racial marriages, they hadn't been able to catch them...Cherie was a Sergeant and we set it up so she was stationed there and her fiancé, me would follow a few weeks later as the new sniper instructor at the base... after a month or so, nothing, so we took things up a notch and got married". Cherie cut in "Still nothing we were a further three months along when it came out that all the couples had been talking about children, up to that stage we had been promoting that we weren't really interested in kids, so we thought we would change our story". Gibbs cut in "Cherie's unit came back stateside while I remained and sold our new story that we were thinking of kids" "well, it did the trick, about three weeks later Cherie flew down for a weekend and it happened" "yeah... believe it or not it was one of the officers who knew about our operation, unbeknown to us, Franks suspecting something, had let him in on our secret that our act had become a real relationship , unfortunately he forgot to tell us and we were surprised".

"I walked in just in time to see Jethro get shot, I killed his shooter but knew Jethro was in a bad way" tears rolling down her face as she remembered ".they struggled to stabilize you, I waited with Franks at the hospital, finally I was able to see you, you were in a coma" she sobbed looking at Jethro "I told you I loved you and that you had better not die. I had to catch a plane so left Franks sitting with you".

Jethro pulled her into a hug and took over "Franks told Cherie I had died while they were shipping me back to the States, he decided that I didn't need a piece of skirt, I was in a coma for a month and spent another six months in rehab". Cherie took over "About a week after Franks told me you'd died I found out I was pregnant... I needed to get away so I transferred to Germany and we only came back 6 weeks ago".

Everyone sat in silence as they took on board what had happened, Ducky hopped up and returned a few minutes later with drinks for everyone just a Tony started "Ok, I get that but why Jethro Leroy Gibbs, I mean its old fashioned, poor kid..."

Cherie looked at Jet and smiled "he said the same thing two years ago... Jethro is so old mom can't you just call me Jet" She looked at Jethro and squeezed his hand "I called him Jethro Leroy Gibbs because I wanted everyone to remember his father the man I love" with that she leaned in and kissed Jethro, much to everyone's surprise Jethro passionately kissed her back.

Vance and the others looked on surprised Gibbs was not usually this emotional, as usual Tony was the first to comment "So Boss anything you want to tell us...."

Jet jumped in excitedly saying "Mum and I are going to live here with Dad, well I am, Mum's going on deployment for a few months then she will".

Ziva raised the question "Wait, you said you got married, was it every annulled?" Jethro looked at Cherie, both shrugged, "should have been it was part of the op" said Jethro. With this Vance pulled out his phone and made a quick call, smiling as he listened to the other end the others looked expectantly as he hung up "Hmmm... well Jethro, it was never annulled or pulled, technically all those marriages and divorces since make you a bigamist" he chuckled and continued "you are both still married, you didn't get married on the base so it was never removed from the Philippines registry, I can fix this".

Jethro said quite clearly "Don't – we're ok being married" "not sure how my ex-wives will take the news, can you fix that" he nodded at Cherie "You ok keeping an old tired former marine" she didn't voice her reply instead cupping his face in her hands and kissing him.

It was hard to tell who was more excited Jet or Abby as they bounced up and down on their seat, what a day, what a week grumpy tired old Gibbs was a father and was married and had been for a long time.


End file.
